


Revenge

by azurrys



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/pseuds/azurrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Well, you were being unfair before. Now it’s my turn for revenge.”</i> Pokemon!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [infinitememe](http://infinitememe.livejournal.com/2786.html?thread=334306#t334306). And also--I totally bent the Pokemon canon here (in terms of contests). But it was done for the noble purpose of making Sungjong's hyungs cower before him, so I blame myself not :P

It’s something of a huge turn-on to finally be in this position.

Woohyun moans into Sunggyu’s mouth, eyes half-shut while Sunggyu presses the kiss deeper. There’s something incredibly hot (though he won’t admit it) about the sounds Woohyun makes when Sunggyu does anything like this to him: the way his whines are a little higher than his usual speaking voice, but his moans border on husky. If Sunggyu pushes him far enough, he sometimes manages to make Woohyun’s voice crack, and he fully intends to do that today. It’s payback.

“This is unfair,” Woohyun grunts, when he tries to reverse their positions and Sunggyu’s grip on his wrists tightens.

“Well, it’s not as if _you_ gave me a say about whether or not I wanted to be a part of that last battle.”

“Oh, shut it, you’re just pissed that the trainer’s Gorebyss misaimed; it’s not my fault that it hit your wallet, plus how would I know you keep a picture of your mom in th—” Sunggyu helpfully cuts off that comment with a kiss, shoving a leg between his thighs.

“Everything would be better if you _kept quiet_.”

“You’re the one who keeps talking,” Woohyun retorts, futilely struggling against the hold Sunggyu has on him. Not that he tries very hard.

“Nam, one more word and I—”

“Oh godfuckingdamn _what are you doing there get out of the room_!” Woohyun shrieks and Sunggyu barely gets beyond saying ‘what the’ and doesn’t get to ‘fuck’ before he hears a very ominous screech.

The next few minutes are a mess of flailing and screams and quite possibly a lot of furniture damage that they’re going to have to pay back to the Pokémon Centre before Woohyun manages to restrain his absolutely furious Aerodactyl who’s trying to take a bite out of Sunggyu’s ass. When it’s finally back in its Ball (“How did it even get out, anyway?” Woohyun demands, mystified, but Sunggyu’s too busy recovering from the ordeal of having a decidedly sharp-toothed fossil attempting to eat him alive to reply), they’re sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by what used to be the floor. And the walls, and the bookshelf, and the ceiling lights…

“…You’re paying,” Woohyun finally interjects, dropping the Ball lifelessly and flopping onto the ground spread-eagled.

Sunggyu pulls himself out of his protective ball just long enough to hiss, “What the _fuck_ , it was _your_ Aerodactyl,” before he curls himself up again in an attempt to banish the memory of those extremely sharp teeth far too close to sensitive parts of his anatomy.

“Well, it was trying to eat _you_ , and guess why.” Woohyun lets out a huff, rolling over. “If you weren’t molesting me, that wouldn’t have happened, and we’d still have a room and—”

“Oh, what the hell. Don’t pretend you weren’t enjoying it, good God.” Sunggyu groans, burying his face in his knees. He’s surprised nobody’s come up to examine the wreckage yet, but probably no one dares to. He hopes no one ever dares to. Maybe they can escape out of the window—make a break for it, because he’s not sure that even if they both pitch in they’ll have enough to pay for everything.

Maybe Woohyun can barter his Aerodactyl off in exchange. It’s a fossil, after all, it has to be worth something. Or… Sunggyu seems to remember he caught something really weird the other day, some kind of blue Pokémon which had its eyes shut and Woohyun had very helpfully suggested naming it Sunggyu (“Look at those nonexistent eyes!”) before he hit him upside the head and told him to—

“Well, yeah, I was.”

Sunggyu’s jerked out of his thoughts so suddenly that he barely registers Woohyun’s reply, and it takes him even longer to connect it to what they were talking about. Before he can form a reply, Woohyun continues, “But that’s because I get turned on by you being a bastard. Can’t blame my Pokémon for trying to protect me, though. Right? … _Right_?”

“Nam Woohyun,” Sunggyu finally says, after a long moment of silence, “I officially hate you.”

Woohyun gives him a toothy grin, and Sunggyu sighs loudly. “We’re dead, just so you know. You _had_ to splurge on those goddamn TMs! You’re broke! And now you’re expecting to me to pay, but I bought vitamins yesterday!”

“You’re always buying vitamins!” Woohyun retorts heatedly, sitting up. “And I don’t believe that crap about giving them to your Pokémon, I bet your Alakazam’s stuffed so full of all that stuff he won’t take anymore! Seriously, you should just own up and admit you buy them for yourself.”

“I don’t _take_ Pokémon vitamins!” Sunggyu answers in annoyance. “Just so you know, they’re lethal dosages for humans and I don’t have a death wish, so of course I buy the—”

“Oh, I knew it, you did buy yourself vitamins. Did you buy out the pharmacy?”

“This coming from the guy who walked up to the counter and said, ‘I’d like to buy one of every TM, please’ with a straight face!”

“Hey, what the hell, at least those are going to be useful in my battles, and I’m not a creaky old man who—”

“Okay, what the fuck went down in here?!” Sungyeol’s voice demands, and both heads immediately swivel towards the door.

Behind Sungyeol, Hoya raises an eyebrow at the wreckage, whistling. “Whew. How are you guys going to pay for all this?”

“He’s paying,” they both answer instantly, before turning to glare at each other.

Sungyeol rolls his eyes. “Well, I’m not involved. I was just the only person brave enough to come upstairs to investigate…”

“I’m here too,” Hoya points out, but Sungyeol ignores him.

“…So I’ll just go back downstairs now and tell Sungjong that you’re both going to owe him a very large debt for the foreseeable future.”

“No, wait! It’s not both of us!” Sunggyu protests desperately. “It was Woohyun’s Aerodactyl, I’m not involved—”

“You provoked it!” Woohyun accuses, and Sunggyu glares at him.

“Guess it’s fifty-fifty,” Hoya answers with a smirk. “Just so you know, hyung, Jjongie has been waiting for this day for awhile. He probably won’t even mind the fact that his contest earnings are going to go towards cleaning up your mess.”

“Why am I taking the fall when _he_ started it?” Sunggyu moans. Woohyun glares at him. “It was his Aerodactyl!”

“Hell no, you started it. You pinned me to the wall!”

“I did that because you forced me into that double battle!”

“I don’t want to know!” Sungyeol yells from halfway down the stairs. Hoya gives them a last sympathetic glance before he turns to follow Sungyeol. Sunggyu feels completely deserted; the last sane man has left him. But then again, when has Hoya ever stood on a side that wasn’t Sungjong’s?

“This is all your fault,” Sunggyu whimpers. “All of it. Nam Woohyun, you are going to owe me this debt for life—no, _beyond_ life, because you’ll never earn enough to pay it back, and you’ll—”

“Hyung?”

Sunggyu looks up balefully. “Now what? Have you not already done enough d—mmph!”

He’s pushed to the ground with the force of Woohyun’s shove, and the next thing he knows Woohyun’s straddling him with a victorious smirk on his face. “What the fuck, Nam Woohyun?” he demands breathlessly.

“Well, you were being unfair before. Now it’s my turn for revenge.” To reiterate his point, Woohyun leans down, kissing him again.

Woohyun has Sunggyu’s shirt half off when Sungjong and the others return with Nurse Joy, and they’re interrupted by a very piercing and decidedly horrified scream. Whether it’s at the room, or at them, Sunggyu’s not really sure.

What he’s really sure of is just one thing: he really, really, really hates Nam Woohyun, and he is going to get his revenge at all costs now. The battle’s on.  



End file.
